Naruto of the Nine Blades
by Ryuu Ookami
Summary: Naruto unlocked something special to save Iruka, but was banished over it. Now he is needed after Danzo takes over the mantle of Fifth Hokage by an underground resistance. But who is it that is teaching Naruto Kenjutsu. pairings unknown.
1. Chapter 1

Ryuu: Yes I am alive and kicking. This story popped in my head while at work and I finally got it out(Thank god ofr Public Libraries). I am sorry for those who are reading my other stories but I have the chapters worked on on my Laptop. I just need to get it fixed to get them. give me a few months.

* * *

**Chapter One**

A cloaked figure sat in a tree reading a blue book with a red binding, chuckling to himself. The cloaked figure pulled his hood down to reveal sun kissed blond hair that seemed to never stay down, bright blue eyes, and most noticeably the whisker marks on his cheek. This was Naruto Uzimaki. He tossed the book away, it landing on one entry.

The entry read,

_Naruto Uzimaki_

_Age: 13_

_Sex: Male_

_Rank: Nuke Nin_

_Bounty rank: A_

_Bounty: 75,000 ryo_

_Ability: Sword skills and magnetic/ lightning chakra._

_Info: Rumored to have the Nine tailed Fox sealed in him, he is wanted by Konoha alive for trial for several murders including their Third Hokage._ (**AN: **He didn't kill him, Orochimaru still did, Danzo is covering it up.) _If you see him approach with caution for he is with S ranked Ninja Amaryou Ryoujin. Both are skilled with close combat._

A shadowy figure landed before Naruto and straightened," Is that the newest copy of the Bingo Book?"

"Yes Ryou. And Kiri raised your bounty to seven million now. Seems when you decimated the new swordsman and picked off six of the original seven, it irritated him more."

"Does it mention that I have all the swords except one?"

"Yeah, but it doesn't mention you have the sacred blades of the Mizukage title."

The shadowy figure chuckled," It would cause trouble if that was found out."

"Yeah, but my clone dispersed. He saw that some Konoha Nin are coming this way. Sadly I know them."

"Go, I will take them out….wait, they aren't ANBU?"

"No we are not," A voiced sounded behind the two. The man named Ryou and Naruto turned to the voice to find four figures in the trees. Three seemed to have coats on, purple, white, and grey. The fourth person had what looked like wrappings as a dress. Naruto sighed and looked to the four," Kurenai Yuuhi, kiba Inuzuka, Hinata, Hyuuga, and Shino Aburame, why has the Fifth sent you?"

"We volunteered Naruto. We have much to talk about with you."

Ryou shifted his hand to his shoulder under his cloak but was stopped by Naruto," Amaryou Sensei, I wish to hear them out."

Ryou sighed and knew it was serious since Naruto referred to him formally. Naruto looked to the team," What is it you four need?"

Kurenai glanced to Amaryou then to Naruto," Alone please Naruto."

Naruto shook his head," Ryou stays Kurenai. He has a right to hear this since he trained me."

Kurenai sighed and took notice of the bingo book on the ground," I take it you read your profile. That makes things easier then. Lord Danzo is the new Hokage. He wants you as a weapon to destroy the underground resistance. But we as the Resistance need you to retrieve Sasuke Uchiha from Orochimaru."

Naruto blinked then a look of realization hit him," That is why I have been removed from kill. So I can be his personal tool. And I can assume that the Council has lost power?"

Kurenai nodded her head," That was his first act. Second was to send Sasuke Uchiha to Orochimaru."

Amaryou looked to the side," Naruto, I know this is your decision, but I feel that we must join them."

Naruto looked," I take it that it will lead you to another sword art… or is it your past?"

Amaryou gave him a look, his eyes flashing a golden color under the cowl of his cloak. Naruto getting the hint nodded, "Kurenai. We accept. And before I forget, this is Amaryou Ryoujin. My Teacher in the Sword Arts."

Hinata broke tradition of being shy and quiet by leaping off the branch she was on, byakugan blazing and palm aglow. Her target was Amaryou, who ducked out from under the cloak as she struck it. His hands were swift as they latched onto her wrists and crossed her arms across her chest. All gasped as the now revealed Amaryou stood behind Hinata in what seemed a hug from behind but was a simple pinning of her wrists.

"Lady Hyuuga, I know the reason for your attack but please don't try it again. I can't harm you," spoke Amaryou in a calm voice. Hinata looked at the brown haired male holding her trapped with a blush. He released her and stepped away, flicking a bug off his shoulder. Hinata looked to him, now getting a better view once turned around.

Amaryou stood what seemed five foot five and had brown hair pulled into a pony tail. His eyes were hazel and his skin tanned. He wore a black sleeveless turtle neck shirt and black pants with white wrappings on his calves and wrists. He had a leather harness around his shoulders and torso with four hilts being seen. A kunai pouch and holster were located in the average place for all shinobi, but on both sides. On his feet were black ninja sandals. To Hinata, he was attractive.

Kurenai studied the brown haired male as well, only for comparison to the bingo book, _He looks only fifteen and moves like he was trained at birth in Taijutsu. But what puzzles me is that he defeated six of the original seven swordsmen and the new seven. But how?_

While she thought this, Amaryou, a blushing Hinata, and Naruto appeared next to her. She looked over them once and nodded," That was easy. Now let's go back to Konoha."

All nodded, Amaryou a little unwilling since he wasn't used to having others give commands since he was five, and took off south. They had two days till they would reach the Village and it was already midday. They wished to move quickly so they didn't waste time.

**AN**: A little info on Amaryou Ryoujin for you. He is 15 and is from an unknown village (unless you play The Ninja RPG) called Current. He does have all the swords from the Seven Swordsman Neo and only needs Kisame's to complete the Original set. More of his abilities will be explained next chapter along with why Hinata attacked him.

Also for the Mist swordsman's swords, they all have some special ability. Shark Skin (English translation of Kisame's sword) grants Kisame high chakra reserves. Zabuza's Head Hunter grants him an enhanced Hidden Mist Jutsu.

And before I forget, the Title will be explained in the next chapter as well.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Just random Ideas and Amaryou are mine. And i find it funny a month after i come up with teh Shark skin sword's effect, it is posted in naruto almost the exact same.**

**Chapter Two**

The group stopped for the night, setting up camp. Team 8 was keeping to themselves as was Amaryou and Naruto. As they sat, each group on one side or the other, around the fire with their food cooking, Kiba's curiosity got the better of him," Ok. Why did Hintata attack you Amaryou?"

"She attacked me because her mother died same time my village was destroyed."

Four dumb faced looks stared at Naruto and Amaryou, Kurenai sputtering out," destroyed? How?"

Amaryou took a deep sigh," The whole village of Current consists of four clans. The Ryoujin being the largest. Someone in my clan plus five others attacked and killed all who were in Current."

"If they did that, how did you survive?"

Amaryou unzipped his sleeveless shirt to reveal a scar going along his shoulder," My brother attacked me with my clan's sacred jutsu and sacred sword. The only way I survived was because of a clan ritual preformed on a select few."

Hinata and Kurenai gasped at what was revealed, Shino nodded and kiba gawked," So you had an Uchiha like incident?"

"More importantly, what was the ritual and why a select few?"

Amaryou closed his eyes sighing," My clan descends from dragons. Hence the Ryoujin last name. But we made a pact with the ruling dragon lords. The pact was when they feel the need, they may be sealed within one newborn till the child dies. Only eight times has the sealing occurred. And each sealing gave the child enhanced abilities. The basics were better chakra and control, better adaptivity to the ryougan, and an adaptive ability at healing jutsus."

Kurenai nodded," Sounds like a human sacrifice."

Amaryou nodded," it could be called that but it was more of a symbiotic relationship. And the child also takes on the Dragon Lord's name. But anyways, each Dragon Lord sealed, granted the child part of their abilities. My mom was Seiryou, or Water Dragoness. She had great control over water."

Shino paused and spoke," so you have the Celestial Dragon Lord sealed within you?"

Amaryou nodded and looked up," I do. He activated my bloodline to lessen the Dragon Cutter's damage and started healing me. But my Brother doesn't know this."

Hinata sat there for a second and then spoke," Who were the other's that attacked?"

"Orochimaru, Danzo, Two ANBU and a Cloud Ninja. The Cloud ninja is dead. He was my first kill."

Everyone became somber at the tale Amaryou spoke, Akamaru informing Kiba that it was all true. They ate their meal in silence, no one wanting to get another story going. After they ate, they got ready to sleep, deciding on who would watch first.

* * *

Hinata sighed and looked to the stars as she was first watch," I know it didn't mean much, but when he touched me, it felt like it belonged."

A rustle of leaves informed her of something in the tree above her, so eyes blazing in the byakugan, she looked up only to see Amaryou sharpening one of his swords. Stuttering, she spoke," A-amaryou? Your watch isn't for another hour."

From the tree, Amaryou's answer drifted down," I know. I just can't sleep."

"Any reason why?"

"Because when I think of my past, it stays and keeps me up."

"Ah. I see," her face turned red and a shocked expression appeared as she thought of what to ask next," A-amaryou? Could you one day s-show me my Mom's grave?"

A scroll dropped through the leaves which Hinata caught timidly. Curiously she examined the scroll before awareness hit, _a storage scroll! He must have intended on returning her body to Konoha._

"I sealed her in there with The Lord's help. I figured the secrets of Konoha's Hyuuga Clan should stay in Konoha. Sadly I will have to help release the seal. It is in my blood and Lord's chakra. A security measure incase someone knew what it contained."

Hinata bowed and murmured," Thank you."

She activated her eyes in time to see him nod his head," your welcome. Now I can get the rest of your shift so sleep ok. Lord senses trouble tomorrow.

* * *

Naruto yawned as the sun rose on the horizon. He looked over at the now waking team 8 and Amaryou. Amaryou pulled out a scroll, unsealing and transforming various weapons for easier reach in his ninja pouches. Kiba blinked," Hey Amaryou, why are you transforming those things into kunai?"

"To get to them better Kiba. It is simple really."

Kiba nodded and finished packing as the rest of team 8 finished as well. Kurenai gave a once over and they took off into the trees. The traveled this way for several hours before Naruto and Amaryou stopped and looked down into a clearing. Both of them grinned in a manner that scared team 8 senseless. kurenai looked down and saw who they were looking at," who are those two?"

"Itachi Uchiha and the last swordsman of the mist. What is today?"

The fifteenth of November. Why."

"Wow, we still find them every month on this date?"

* * *

Eight figures appeared as astral images as a person rose from the ground," sorry I am late."

"**I found a snooping ninja.**"

One astral image shivered suddenly then spoke," Kisame, what is the date?"

"The 15th of November. Wh….. Oh shit. Leader we must leave the meeting or else we will die."

Before anyone could answer the two who spoke vanished with a few choice words. A long haired guy sighed," What the heck is that about?"

"Amaryou Ryoujin and The nine tailed fox's container seem to find them every 15th of the month. It is kind of funny."

* * *

Lord is in reference to the dragon Lord sealed within Amaryou since they both have the same name.


	3. Chapter 3

Ryou: Sorry I have been away so long, too many thnigs gonig on and what not. but here is another chapter of Naruto of the Nine Blades. Naruto! Disclaimer please.

Naruto:I am the property of Masashi Kishimoto. Ryuu only writes fanfictions about me and has rights to his OCs and some jutsus that will be mentioned later.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 3**

Team eight didn't know what was going on as Amaryou engaged Kisame in a high paced sword fight and Naruto and Itachi stared each other down. Kurenai Soon realized what was going on between the two," A genjutsu battle."

* * *

In the world of Tsukiomi Naruto sat cross legged before Itachi," So what news on Akataski?"

"Kisame and I are to hunt you down, but we might end up having extra help as it seems Amaryou is on par with Kisame in sword skills. But here is what you will learn this month."

Itachi then started hand signs and drew a shuriken, tossing it a tree, and watching the tree burn. Naruto's face slowly crept into a sadistic smile," Oh, this will be fun."

* * *

Amaryou swung his wakiwashi from the left, catching Sharkskin in the process, using the larger blade as a pivot point; he flung his left then right foot into Kisame's face. Spinning, he brought his other blade around to kisame's face, forcing the blue man to duck. Kisame rolled away and stood, holding his sword in a defensive position," Damn brat! You won't claim Sharkskin off me!"

Amaryou took a relaxed stance," Funny how every swordsman I fought said that. Yet I defeated them all. Almost word for word too. Must have been taught in the ranks or-"

Amaryou ducked under a water jutsu that came out of nowhere," Hey! I wasn't done with my speech!"

Team eight blinked, trying to figure out if they should help and what was going on in Amaryou's head. Kiba looked on, glaring at Kisame," Kurenai, I got a chance to hit him with Fang over Fang, should I?"

She paused for a second before shaking her head," No, Amaryou's sword style seems to be an always moving one and he might get hit instead."

Suddenly Itachi and Naruto started fighting though if you were close enough, you would hear Itachi advising Naruto on how to hit harder. Naruto blocked a kick from Itachi, holding it and aiming his own to the knee. Itachi smirked at the attack but kicked out of the way at the last second," Amaryou taught you part of his style, you are going to be lethal in close combat."

Kisame and Amaryou had their blades locked and glared at each other. Both were trying their hardest to make the other give under the pressure. Suddenly, Amaryou leaned back, placing both feet into Kisame's gut. The kick sent Kisame towards Itachi, whom caught his sailing partner," Kisame, we should retreat, it will be moments before the leaf ninja decide to help them."

Itachi jumped with Kisame hoisted over a shoulder, vanishing in a flicker. Team eight landed next to Naruto and Amaryou," Um, what the heck was that?"

Naruto and Amaryou glanced at each other then smirked," training. Itachi is secretly teaching and informing us of Akataski's movements and plans."

Kurenai blinked," So you have an S ranked mass murderer teaching you things?"

"Yep. And he did that on orders."

"He killed his clan on orders?!" Kiba shouted. Naruto nodded sagely to confirm Kiba's statement.

Kurenai looked to the sky," Lets keep moving, we are almost to the Village."

* * *

The group landed outside the village and entered after clearing Ryou and Naruto with the gate guards. As they walked, two ANBU appeared out fo no where,"Kurenai, you plus team eight are to head directly to the council chambers with your two guests."

Kurenai nodded and changed their direction just a little while ryou slowed his pace," Kurenai, do the council allow us our weapons?"

"Sadly no. Danzo is cautious."

Ryou nodded his head and continued walking. while walking, he started sealing his weapons into a scroll except his two weapon pouches attached to his waist. Shino gave a look of curiousity," Interesting. You are keeping all important items in a scroll incase you need to get it."

"Yeah, I have a feeling I will be need them."

The rest of the trip the the chambers was quiet and peaceful minus the shadowing ANBU. Before entering, three Anbu stopped them," All of you are to disarm and receive Chakra surpression seals before entering."

The group looked amongst each other before disarming, shocking the Anbu as Naruto seemed to have an endless supply of weapons stashed about. Amaryou just handed them his weapon pouches on his waist and show them his leg pouches were empty. After they disarmed, the ANBU slapped surpression seals on team eight and Amaryou. Naruto got three more set at kage level incase he tried using the fox chakra.

The group entered the room curious as to why they needed chakra surpression seals on them. Danzo looked at Naruto and Amaryou almost greedily as they made theire way into the center of the room. He greeted the group, smiling," Welcome back to Leaf Naruto Uzimaki And team eight. Good job on your mission. I will get to you guys shortly. And welcome ……."

"Amaryou Ryoujin of Current, Hokage."

An ANBU twitched and kept his sights on Ryou as Danzo seemed to lean in more," Ryoujin? Same Ryoujin that was located on the boarders of Lightning and Leaf?"

"Yes. Why do you ask?"

"I heard that the whole clan was murdered except for one. Who, serves as my body guard."

Amaryou's eyes drifted to an ANBU with two headed dragons painted on it," I see. Maybe I can meet him one day."

"Hopefully. Now before we get any further, ANBU! Arrest Team eight for treason."

Kiba shouted," treason for what? What evidence?"

"We have sources naming you as part of the underground resistance. Now seize them!"

In a blink of an eye, several things happened. First the ANBU rushed in drawing their ninjatos. A flash of light blinded a few as a chakra surpression seal got over loaded, and Amaryou flickered before the first ANBU who was closest to the group. The ANBU made a stabing motion towards the closest target, being Hinata, but received a crushing kick first to his wrist then face, sending him into a wall.

Amaryou smacked the hilt of the ninjato that was dropped with his foot, sending it into the sky as another ANBU decided to restrain him. Turning his attention to the attacking ANBU, Amaryou activated his bloodline and parried the slash with his hand and open palmed the assailent into a table. Shifting his hand, he caught the ninjato as it decended and held it to the throat of the third ANBU besides Danzo's guard.

Many were speechless about what they saw that only took roughyl a minute to complete. Danzo spoke first, as scared as he would show that his seal failed," h-how did you over load the seal?"

Amaryou quickly slammed the butt of the blade into the neck of the ANBU, knocking him out and swiped his weapon pouch," Ask your Guard."

Glancing to his guard, the man spoke," Amaryou has a dragon lord sealed into him. A Celestrial Dragon to be exact."

Shikaku nara sighed," so he tappd into his tenents power to over laod the seal. But if he coudl, why didn't he do it before the Hokage issued the attack?"

The guard spoke again," My brother seems to have become suspicious since i last saw him. But Lord Danzo may I....Where did they get those?!"

Everyone turned to look at where a smoke bomb got set off. clearly surprised that they got one in. Danzo again kept his face passive though on the inside, he was pissed," Akira, Send Team nine to persue and restrain them all. Then exacute the ANBU that were suposed to check them for weapons."

Akira vansihed from view as Danzo got up to leave," Coucil dismissed."

* * *

Sorry for donig an overload on fighting, but there will be a short scene between team nine(team Gai) and Amaryou. And why Amaryou was able to over laod the seal was because it would be set at a jounin level chakra the the dragon lord has the equivilent of two Kage in chakra. Next few chapter will be what is gonig on in Current and soem light onto Amaryou's background.

Also the jutsu Itachi taught naruto is what i thought up(sure others have too) called Burning Shuriken. Mainly used to burn through somethnig you know a person is hiding behind. How much it burns through depends on chakra. Also i will start maknig a list of jutsu that might be appearing in my stories on my profile as well as an discription. pm me if you liek any of them.


End file.
